Pasqila d'Artangi
"I am no ones servant. I am freedom" -Pasqila to Doflamingo Pasqila d'Artango, also known as the Swallow, is a mercenary and pirate from the New World and one of the Ten Plagues, a collective of bounty hunters and mercenaries that operate on their own rules. He is a very skillful weaponmaster as he can use more than thirty melee weapons and has a strong sense of bravery. History Early Life He comes from Utopia Island located within a treacherous segment of the New World, known as the Path of Blood (Japanese: Ketsueki no pasu). He was born in a family of swordsmen and was well trained at an early age. He eventually became strong enough to go through a test by running through an obstacle course into the Path of Blood, to which he succeeds. He became a prominent swordsman by then. Unfortunately, pirates invaded the island, massacreing the entire town. They left without finding the young boy. He vowed to get revenge for what they done. Bounty Hunting Years He was by then twenty six when he became a bounty hunter, still tracking down the very captain that slayed his parents, friends, and initially, his childhood. He eventually went to a restaurant where he saw a few of the crewmen that massacred the town. He confronted them and was overpowered by fifty men. He was aided by a marksman that used his rifle as a blunt weapon, while Psaqila used his swords. They chased out the men and the marksman introduced himself as Fenwick Rodgers. He told him that the same crew attacked his home island in his youth and had been tracking them for over twenty years. They decided to make a pact together to find the pirates and defeat them. The Epic Showdown Fenwick was a very oberving person as he trained his eyes to see at a farther distance of over one hundred miles. He managed to track down to the stronghold where the pirates were. They first conducted a scouting mission, in which they utilised a slave trade on the island. Then, they launched a midnight raid on the island, which caught most of the pirates off guard. They crushed waves of them till the captain emerged. They fought a epic fight in which it resulted all of them killing him at the same time. Their vengeance was completed and liberated the island. They decided to keep the island and renamed it Milk and Honey Island, as it was centered in between most of the islands the ten of them were from. The Ten Plagues In accordance to them taking out a childhood nightmare, they decided to find more people. Eventually, they got together eight more to complete their group. They agreed to be known as the Ten Plagues, a pact dedicated to hunt down pirates for pay. The World Government see them neither good or evil, but they don't excuse them as "saviors of justice". Appearance He wears a dragon winged helmet with flower patterns on it, with a matching leather and metal plating with a lion on his left breast plate. He has a rough complexion and a stubby nose with long, untidy gold hair. Abilities Weapons He can already demonstrate his abilities with a sword as he can be able to create lightning from the tips and whirlwinds also. He can also wield a quarterstaff and many other weapons Trivia *He has a fondness of flowers because it makes him remember his mother. When he was mocked by a few pirates, he smashed them into a stone wall. *He has a substantial amount of bravery and doesn't hesitate to try out new things. * Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Mercenary Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:New World Characters